The Emotional Range of Ianto Jones
by JuniorWoofles
Summary: Set during 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang,; so spoilers for 2.1. Jack is back and Ianto should be overjoyed. Which he is. But he's also jealous and annoyed and hurt and loved.


_**Doubt **_The blowfish was right. Lost and Scared. They all were without Jack but Ianto felt empty. No amount of running around after aliens would replace him. And this blowfish knew exactly how to provoke them. He was a tea-boy as Owen had called him often enough, he made coffee, did admin. He wasn't as comfortable holding the gun as the others. And yet he knew he would fire. He just didn't want to be the one to kill the girl. But he wasn't the one to shoot.

_**Joy**_ Jack; he was back, he was home. He had saved them. They feel back into the routine as they had in Jack's absence while he watched them. Ianto just wasn't sure. If he left once he could go running straight back to his Doctor. But at the next words his heart momentarily sung. "I came back for you." Of course he covered it up but Ianto didn't hear those words. He just heard the first part.

_**Disbelief**_ But it was short-lived. He came back came home, saved them, went with them, left. Of course when Jack came back he ran into an ex; almost immediately afterwards. Not much time for hellos, catch up and brief explanation that left more questions than it answered. Then he was off, again. He was shaken and worried and Ianto noticed. Hell, they all noticed. He was running off again and Ianto now easily believed that Jack would drop them whenever for anything better.

_**Frustration**_ Jack left and they team started yelling at the retreating car, wanting to know who the man in the hologram was and why he was so important to Jack that he would just leave them again. Any possibility of Jack being in trouble (and the amount of trouble he could be in was almost uncountable) and Ianto was off, getting a taxi, following. Sometimes he felt like all he did was follow people.

_**Loyalty **_ He was hurt and with good reason, but even if he did agree with the others that Jack was shutting them out and keeping secrets he was the first to defend him.

_**Hurt **_Okay so Jack had had ex-boyfriends, he knew that and always had. But this was somehow different. Usually because they didn't turn up, kill someone and ask Jack for help. Ianto didn't know how to feel. Anger and Hurt were fighting for dominance in his mind and he just kept flickering between the two as he watched the situation. Ianto didn't register in Jack's mind. Not important; insignificant. Poor, poor Ianto Jones. Why would Jack want some average Welshman when he could have Mr Space/Time/Whatever-Travel?

Ever the professional his face was as blank as he could make it but he was still human and we are ruled by emotion. And sometimes little flickers in the eye or little clenches in the jaw can give us away - If you're looking for them. This guy was the one called Hurt and yet Ianto was the one full of it.

_**Anger **_Who they hell was this guy and how come he could just come swanning back into Jack's life like this? Ianto had just gotten Jack back ad he didn't want to have to give him up for this flashy flirt. Seriously, were all Time Agents like this? Jack's face was covered in bruises – had this guy done it to him? Ianto was going to kill one of them if he had. He just wasn't sure if he was madder at Jack.

_**Curiosity**_ He knew so little about Jack and his past and never felt the need to ask. Of course he was curious, they all were. They all wanted to know more about their leader. All Ianto was trying to figure out was if knowing would help him, or make him want to kill someone. He didn't want to know how far along the line he was for Jack, not wanting to take the hurt. But now the words 'Time Agent' came up Ianto wanted to know what they were. He wanted to know all about Jack's past. To help him. Even if he was mad at him.

_**Annoyance **_Gwen had to bloody take charge and team him with Jack. He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to watch Jack talk about him or try to explain himself. He didn't want to have to deal with it but he couldn't complain. He wouldn't let that John guy know what was going on in his head and heart.

_**Love **_Of course as soon as he got there he forgot he was meant to be annoyed. Forgot he wasn't talking. Because Ianto did want explanations. Jack was back to his usual self, walking around talking gibberish about photocopying butts. Ianto didn't want to hear about butts. But Jack was asking him how he was and then asking him for a date. He wasn't quite sure if he should answer that or not. He wanted to, God did he want to. But Jack had just come back. And there was that John Hurt guy. So he was spluttering, changing the subject, getting rid of Jack to clear his head.

But he had to know. He asked Jack the thing that had been bothering him, why were they helping this man. The answer reassured him. Jack only wanted rid of the reminder of his past. Jack had been thinking about Ianto when he was away. And now he was going to go on a date with him.

_**Fear **_Saving the others, leaving Jack. Fear provokes people into moving but he wasn't leaving without answers. Not that those were any help. But as Ianto Jones ran as instructed to find his friends his thoughts turned to Jack, left on the rooftop where John would find him.

_**Hope **_Desperate times, desperate measures and you were out with your stopwatch. Counting down seconds. Hoping for a solution. Needing a way to stop it. Not wanting anyone to die. You knew Jack had to be able to help, had to have a solution. If this man could run away and want to come back to take a Welshman out for a date then he could and would have to have a way out of this. Because Ianto didn't want to have to see Gwen die; it was more than just the thought of doing her final paperwork that was putting him off.

_**Patience **_He always knew Jack would come and think of something, even if a mix of everyone's DNA inside the guy was not preferable. Ianto was overjoyed at the lack of death to care about the fact that John kissed Jack goodbye. He trusted Jack. Even when he was late or unwanted, he always came. Trusted him to tell him who Gray was, but only when he was ready. Jack looked shaken, he would need time.

And Ianto would give him the time, so long as he got that date.


End file.
